Gabrielle Delacour (Scopatore)
(paternal grandmother) *Maximilien Laurent (maternal grandfather) *Dominique Laurent (maternal grandmother) *Alain Delacour (father) *Apolline Delacour (mother) *Fleur Maximoff (sister) *Mateo Maximoff (husband) *Crystalia Maximoff II (daughter) *Natalia Maximoff (daughter) *Antoine Maximoff (father-in-law) *Crystalia Maximoff I (mother-in-law) *Carmela Maximoff (stepmother-in-law) *Pietro Maximoff (brother-in-law) *Luna Maximoff (niece) *Donatello Maximoff (nephew) *Vittoria Maximoff (niece) *Marco Maximoff (brother-in-law) *Stella Maximoff (niece) *Wanda Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Santino Maximoff (nephew) *Fedor Krum (brother-in-law) *Marya Krum (sister-in-law) *Daniel Krum (nephew) *Franka Krum (niece)|boggart = Dragon|wand = *10", Elm, Veela hair core (1997–1998) *9", Beech, Moonbeam flower stem|patronus = Unicorn}}Gabrielle Dominique Maximoff (née Delacour) (b. 18 August 1986) was a French Veela witch, daughter of former Minister for Magic of France Alain Delacour and his wife, Apolline, and younger sister of Fleur Delacour. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from 1997 to 2004. Gabrielle also participated in the Triwizard Tournament as her sister's hostage during the Underwater Rescue challenge and was saved by Pietro Maximoff when Fleur couldn't get to her. While at Beauxbatons, Gabrielle was best friends with George St. Clair and Désirée Blanchett, the former actually falling in love with her, although she never reciprocated his feelings, leading to the eventual end of their friendship. During her schooling, Gabrielle had a tendency to daydream during many of her classes, many of which she found boring. She was, however, fascinated by her Understanding Magical Creatures class and was the most enthusiastic out of all her classmates regarding the subject. When not spending it with her friends, Gabrielle would use her spare time to sneak out of the grounds to the nearby forest and research magical creatures, sometimes for hours. After graduating from Beauxbatons, Gabrielle married Mateo Maximoff, with whom she began a relationship with in the summer of 2003. With him, she had two children; Crystalia Amelia (b. 2006) and Natalia Lidia Maximoff (b. 2008). Gabrielle continued to care for animals and attuning herself to nature by building a stable at Maximoff Manor. She moved into the Manor with her husband and two children where her sister Fleur, her husband Pietro and their three children also live. Biography Early Life (1986 - 1997) Gabrielle Dominique Delacour was born on 18 August 1986 at Delacour Manor in the south of France. She was born to Alain and Apolline Delacour and was the younger sister of Fleur Delacour. Her father was a lawyer and politician; he was an opponent of the authoritarian Regime of the Aurors of the 1970's and was a prominent driving force for democracy in France, being elected as the French Minister for Magic in 1995. Her mother was a Veela and a famous fashion model, as well as the face of her grandmother's high-end clothing line. As the daughter of a famous politician, Gabrielle was taken to many social events, and it was at one of these events that she formed a friendship with George St. Clair, the heir to one of the oldest wizarding families in France. They were inseparable when together, and their respective parents often joked about how they should plan their wedding. During the resurrected Triwizard Tournament, which was hosted at Beauxbatons in France, Gabrielle met the Maximoff family, specifically the New Alexandrian champion Pietro Maximoff and his step-brother, Mateo, the latter of whom she developed a crush on. In 1995, she was chosen to be her sister's hostage in the Underwater Rescue challenge, which would see her be safely tied up underwater and rescued by Fleur. Unfortunately, Fleur's magic performed less than adequate due to Veela magic being mainly attuned to fire, and she was unable to rescue Gabrielle. However, Pietro Maximoff refused to leave her behind and cut her loose, hauling her back to the shore in addition to his own hostage. This act of heroism earned him quite the French kiss from Fleur and the biggest bone-crushing hug Gabrielle ever gave. Mateo's kidnapping Not long after the school year ended, Gabrielle came home one night to find her family waiting for her at the dinner table. Fleur sat her down and told her that Mateo had disappeared, most likely kidnapped. To her credit, Gabrielle did not break down in tears like most expected, though looked nearly catatonic after hearing the news. Fleur tried to comfort her, but Gabrielle just sat there with her eyes wide open, unable to comprehend what she had been told. The next three days were hell for Gabrielle; she didn't sleep a wink and hardly ate, anxiously waiting for any shred of news on Mateo's whereabouts. Fleur remained with Gabrielle the whole time, constantly trying, mostly in vain, to get her to eat and sleep. When Mateo was finally located and rescued, Gabrielle ordered Fleur to take her to him. Upon seeing a bruised and battered Mateo on the hospital bed, Gabrielle unleashed a fury of tears and sprinted towards his side. When her mother asked her to come home, Gabrielle refused. After Apolline inquired as to why she was being difficult, Gabrielle simply stared at the unconscious Mateo while caressing his cheek. Her mother then realized what she had been missing all along; Gabrielle was irrevocably in love with Mateo. After Gabrielle confirmed her mother's suspicions, she confessed that she was somewhat hopeful for a relationship between Gabrielle and George, but Gabrielle adamantly stood by her feelings; there was nothing between her and George and there never would be, and that "It was always Mateo." Apolline later parted with her daughter and dropped off clothing and bedding for her to make herself comfortable in the hospital room. For the next two weeks, Gabrielle stayed at the hospital; an improvised bed was set up on the room's couch, however Gabrielle would routinely fall asleep on the chair beside Mateo's bed. She wouldn't go down and eat in the cafeteria, so food was delivered to her by a house elf. Although she didn't want to leave Mateo's side, Gabrielle would be forced to get some fresh air by her sister, who visited Mateo every day with her husband and children. When Fleur's family was not there to spend time with, Gabrielle read up on school material for next year and practiced charms on her spare time. This continued until 14 August, when Mateo woke up from his coma early in the morning while Gabrielle had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed clutching his arm. Relationships Family Mateo Maximoff : childhood crush and future husband]]Their respective siblings (or in Mateo's case, step-sibling) being engaged to be married, Gabrielle and Mateo saw each other quite a bit in the mid-late 90's, but they originally met when Gabrielle was only eight at the Triwizard Tournament, which Mateo's step-brother, Pietro, was the champion for the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment. Mateo was nineteen at the time; fresh out of the Carpathian School of Magic and attempting to rebuild his relationship with his family, specifically his step-brothers. Like the little girl she was, Gabrielle took to admiring the Romanian for his good looks, and would blush and cower from him when he caught her looking at him. Although initially an innocent crush, Gabrielle grew to love him after the two weeks she spent hiding at his house after the Delacour family was threatened by the Sons of Grindelwald in 1998. Mateo and Gabrielle would spend much of the night bonding with each other over conversation, causing Gabrielle's feelings for him to deepen. Her falling in love with Mateo was the sole reason she had not dated while in school and held out hope that one day she'd be able to win him over. Gabrielle spoke of her feelings towards Mateo to only a select few people. Fleur had noticed Gabrielle's irrational behaviour around Mateo and confronted her about it, where she admitted her feelings, and was met with support from her older sister. Désirée and Gabrielle spoke about it while at a family gathering, where they agreed not to say anything to George, as it would most likely invoke jealousy and had the potential to ruin their friendship. Gabrielle finally admitted her love for him to the rest of her family while Mateo was recovering in a hospital after his kidnapping and subsequent torture; Gabrielle refused to leave his side during his week-long coma. Although her mother showed initial disappointment that she did not take an interest to George, Gabrielle's family as a whole supported her decision. Gabrielle and Mateo finally began a relationship after the Independence Day Ball at the South Italian Minister's manor in Sicily. Gabrielle had offered to go with Mateo when he cited his lack of a date as the reason he planned not to attend, and the two went as friends. During one of the slower songs of the night, Mateo asked why her allure didn't affect anybody. Seizing the opportunity, Gabrielle admitted that a Veela's natural allure subsides when they fall in love, following that up with a description of the wizard she was in love with that matched Mateo's appearance. After Mateo replied to that statement with a kiss, she was crushed when he fled the hall, looking apparently appalled at what he had done. Although Gabrielle was prepared to drown herself in a bottle of wine and cry the rest of the night, Mateo had returned and after ushering her outside for a private conversation, began citing reasons of reluctance towards the relationship. After Gabrielle replied "I don't care" to all his concerns regarding a possible relationship between the two, he relented and fervently kissed the Veela. She apparated the two back to Maximoff Manor where the two consummated their relationship and Gabrielle awoke the next morning the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Unfortunately for the two, Gabrielle had to return to Beauxbatons to finish her education. Mateo had seen her off on the first day of school, and Gabrielle kissed him before boarding the train, an act that shocked most of the students as Mateo had previously been their Defence professor until just months before. Although Désirée was ecstatic over the spectacle, George had reacted just as one would expect; he was angry and heartbroken that Gabrielle began a relationship with someone other than him, not to mention an older man who was once their professor. This led to tense conversations with George, not to mention her other classmates who found it odd that Gabrielle was in a relationship with their former teacher. Gabrielle wrote to Mateo every week and longed for the holidays to arrive so she could see him. When Christmas break came, Gabrielle was picked up from the train station by Mateo and, with her parents' permission, moved into his Romanian home. Mateo was present at Gabrielle's graduation ceremony and the two were at the centre of attention when she kissed him after receiving her Wizard's Diploma from Madame Maxime. George St. Clair , one of Gabrielle's best childhood friends]] George St. Clair was a fellow acquaintance and classmate of Gabrielle's, and one of the first friends she ever made. George was from the St. Clair family; one of the oldest wizarding families in France. Being part of a prominent French family herself, Gabrielle was privy to many high-level functions where the St. Clair family was in attendance, and her and George became friends. Gabrielle would later admit that she initially developed a small crush on the boy due to his looks and self-confidence, but those feelings were overshadowed by her enamouring of Mateo Maximoff, whom she would later marry. George's feelings for Gabrielle intensified over the years, with him taking every opportunity to try and woo her. Although she initially laughed off his advances as just him being flattering, Gabrielle quickly realized his feelings for her ran very deep. Unfortunately for George, she could not bring herself to see him in a romantic light, and the beginning of her relationship with Mateo Maximoff in 2003 shattered any chance of George having his feelings reciprocated. After learning of this, George became insanely jealous and angry. This put their friendship on very thin ice, as George always would make comments trying to put down Mateo and desperately trying to win Gabrielle over. This jealousy boiled over during her birthday party at Delacour Manor in 2004, where George got into a confrontation with Mateo, hoping to get him to back off of Gabrielle. Unfortunately for him, Mateo wasn't having any of it, and even laughed in his face when he said she deserved to be with him. Insults were said and hexes were thrown, with Mateo's stepbrother Pietro entering the fight to defend him. Thankfully the confrontation was broken up by the Delacour sisters, but not before George suffered several cuts thanks to the Maximoffs' onslaught of spells. George was promptly kicked out of the Manor, and Gabrielle became depressed over the incident, but quickly got over it after Mateo proposed to her that same night. George and Gabrielle did not speak again until after she announced her engagement to Mateo a few days later. The night after the announcement, she was greeted with a Floo call by George. After stepping out of the Floo, George inquired as to if the news of their engagement was accurate. After confirming the news, she could see George's expression of complete defeat. He then said that Mateo didn't deserve her, to which she answered that he was right; Mateo deserved a lot better, but that she would be marrying him and that he wasn't going to stop her. Those were her last words to him before he left her sight for the last time. Eight days before her wedding, Gabrielle sent an invitation to George as a last-ditch, ill-fated attempt to save their friendship. The invitation was sent back unopened, and Gabrielle wept over the lost of her oldest friend. As of 2017, she and George have not said a word to each other. George eventually married a woman named Eleonore Colette, and had two children, one of which was named Gabrielle. Ironically, Gabrielle and Eleonore are friends and regularly keep in touch, and through her conversations with the woman, it is evident that George has still not fully gotten over Gabrielle's rejection. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Wizards Category:Veela Category:Delacour family Category:Married individuals Category:French people Category:Beauxbatons students Category:1986 births Category:Living people